Tehnika Letećeg Boga Groma
Tehnika Letećeg Boga Groma '(飛雷神の術, ''Hiraishin no Jutsu) je složena prostorno-vremenska koju je kreirao drugi hokage, Tobirama Sendžu. Tehnika omogućava korisniku da se uz pomoć specijalne oznake teleportuje sa jedne na drugu lokaciju. Pregled Formula tehnike Da bi se tehnika pokrenula, korisnik mora prvobitno markirati metu specifučnim pečatom odnosno "formulom tehnike" (術式,jutsu-shiki). Nakon toga korisnik se u trenutku kada on to želi, prebaciju sa svoje na lokaciju gde se nalazi pečat putujući kroz dimenzionu prazninu. Takođe, u koliko korisnik podeli svoju čakru među više ljudi moguće je teleportovati i njih zajedno sa sobom mada to iziskuje veću potrošnju čakre. Pečat koji je markiran na meti neće biti oklonjen sve dok nije ikorišćen, odnosni dok se korisnik već ne teleportuje do njega jednom. Brzina tehnike Prikazaano je da je Leteći Bog Groma jedna od najbržih prostorno-vremenskih tehnika ikada. To se može videti kada je Minato ispustio ranaciz ruke a teleportovao se do Mahirua pre nego što je ranac pao na zemlju. Iz toga se može zaključiti da transport traje manje od jedne sekunde. Upotreba Tobirama Sendžu Kao tvorac, Tobiramina veština u korišćenju ove tehnike je znatna. U kombinaciji ove tehnike i njegove prirodnje brzine, Tobirama je priznat kao najbrži nindža svog vremena. Bio je sposoban da uz pomoć svoje verzije pečata markira mesto, ili oružje kao što je kunai da bi je odmah teleportovao. Bio je u stanju da uz pomoć ove tehnike skrene Obitovu kuglu traženja istine pre nego što je detonirana. Takođe, bio je dovoljno vešt ne samo da teleportuje sebe već i druge ljude. Bio je sposoban da izvede i varijacije ove tehnike kao na primer Tehnika Letećeg Boga Groma: Udarac Sečimice. Uz pomoć ove varijacije, Tobirama bi bacio nekoliko kunaija i uz pomoć pečata na njima se teleporovao do protivnika i proboo ga mačem. Ovom tehnikom je uspeo da skoro ubije Izunu Učihu. Još jedna verzija ove tehnike koju je koristio je Tehnka Letećeg Boga Groma: Zajednička Trenutna Revolucija. Ova tehnika mu omogućava da se teleportuje odmah do drugog korisnika iste tehnike. Tobirama je pokazao i sposobnost da markira običan kunai koji bi imao isu funkciju kao Minatovi specijalni kunaii. Tobirama je mogao i da poveže svoje pečate ovog džicua sa pečatom drugih korisnika, što mu daje da prebaci sebe ili druge do svog pečata u trenutku dok je na fizički ili neki drugi način povezan čakrom sa njima. Minato Namikaze Svojim podvizima ove tehnike Minato je zadobio nadimak '''Žuti treptaj sela lišća (木ノ葉の黄色い閃光, Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō, English TV: Yellow Flash of the Leaf). Čak je i Tobirama koji je njen tvorac naglasio da je Minato postao bolji korisnik ove tehnike od njega samog. Pečat odnosno formulu džicua, Minato najčešće primenjuje putem svojih specijanih kunaia koje bi pobacao po bojnom polju na početku borbe kako bi se njenim tokom brzo pomerao od jednog do drugog. Zahvaljujući ovoj taktici, Minato je Konohi doneo pobedu u III Šinobi Ratu nad selom kamena i ako su oni bili daleko brojčano jači. Naime, teleportovao se neverovatnom brzinom sa jedne na drugu lokaciju tolikom brzinom da izgleda kao da je na više mesta istovremeno. U kombinaciji sa svojim prirodnim refleksima, mogao je i da koristi verziju Tehnika Letećeg Boga Groma: Drugi Nivo kako bi se u kratkom dometu brzo teleportovao iznad protivnika i napao ga odozgo. Ova tehnika zajedno sa njegovom prirodnom brzinom su Minata učinili, kako je kometarisao Ej "najbržim šinobijem svih vremena". Uspeo je da izbegne Tobijev Kamui i ako je već bio delimično usisan kao i da umakne Ejevoj tehnici munjevite snage. Takođe prikazano je da Minato može da markira formulu i na druge pečate, što se vidi iz toga što je mogao da se teleportje direktno do Kušine u svakom trenutku. Bio je sposoban da prebaci i druge ljude vezujući ih sa svojom čakrom, kao i da pomoću klona senke teleportuje svoje originalno telo na datu lokaciju. Minato je kao i Tobirama razvio varijacije iz originalne tehnike. Uz pomoć svoje Spiralnog Plesa Trepćućeg Kruga tehnika mogao je da kombinuje Rasengan kao i Džicu senke klona pri teleportovanom napadu. Tokom Kuraminog napada prikazao je i tehniku Vođa grmljavine koja mu daje da prebaci napad kao što je Bomba Repate zveri na sasvim drugo mesto. Zajedno sa Tobiramom je u IV Šinobi Ratu iskoristio Tehnku Letećeg Boga Groma: Zajednička Trenutna Revolucija da uz pomoć kombinovanog pečata napadne Obita.Категорија:Tehnika